Happiness is Here Parade
The Happiness is Here Parade premiered on April 15, 2013 at the Tokyo Disney Resort resort in Japan, as part of the park's 30th anniversary events. This daytime parade that replaced Jubilation!, it features Disney characters, cheerful music, and themed parade floats. the Parade is designed by Steve Davison (creator of World of Color). The resort's 30th anniversary promotion, titled "The Happiness Year", ran from April 15, 2013, through March 20, 2014. Parade Unit (2013-2018) *'Opening' **Goofy Goof **Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Snow White, Dopey and Sneezy **Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar **Huey, Dewey, Lewey, Dumbo, The Orhans, Pinocchio, Sleepy and Grumpy **Doc, Bashful and Happy * The Aristocats Unit **Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz *'Joy of Friendship Unit' **Lilo Pelekai and Stich **Nigel, Marlin and Dory **Seagulls **Mr. Potato Man and Slinky **Rex, Jessie and Little Green Mens **Woody and Buzz Lightyear * Wish Unit: ' **Genie **Aladdin (as Prince Ali), Jasmine and Abu (his elefant form) *'Beauty Unit **Rapunzel and Maximus **The Ugly Duckling **Cinderella, Princess Aurora and Belle **Tinkerbell and two fair friends *'Mysterious Unit' **Alice and Caterpillar (his butterfly form) **Mad Hatter **Mad Hatter and March Hare **The King of Hearts **Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum **The Queen of Hearts *'Dream Unit' **Rabbit **Yellow Woozles **Tigger and Winnie the Pooh **Piglet and Eeyore *'Finale' **Mary Poppins and Bert **Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale **Minnie Mouse (Classic Version) **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse **Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Goof (Classic Version) Parade Unit (2018) *'Opening' **Goofy Goof and Porky Pig **Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Snow White, Dopey and Sneezy **Sora, Riku, Kairi, Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar **Huey, Dewey, Lewey (2017 version), Dumbo, The Orphans, Pinocchio, Sleepy and Grumpy **Doc, Bashful, and Happy * Music Unit **Thomas O' Malley and Duchess **Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz **Squidward **Marie and Callie **Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie and Brian **Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie **Pearl and Marina **Oliver, Dodger, Jenny Foxworth, Tito, Georgette, Francis, Rita, Einstein and Fagin **Buster, Gwendolyn, Fred and Tortellini *'Joy of Friendship Unit' **Lilo Pelekai and Stich **Nigel, Marlin and Dory **Seagulls **Flounder and Sebastian **Ariel and Prince Eric **Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Ken Ichiouji, Wormmon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Mimi Takewana, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Meiko Mochizuki, Meicoomon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, TK Takaishi, Patamon, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Kuribo, Melody Nosaka, Solomon Muto, Duke Devlin, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Rebecca Hopkins, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Charjabug, Lana, Popplio, Kiawe, Turtonator, Alola Marowak, Mallow, Lillie, Snowy, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, Serena, Pancham, Sylveon, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Gible, Dawn, Piplup, Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Max, May, Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, Glaceon, Tracey Sketchit, Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Brock, Croagunk, Chansey, Ludicolo, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Forretress, Steelix, Geodude, Crobat, Vulpix, Misty, Corsola, Gyarados, Caserin, Togetic, Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Politoed, Azurill, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Litten, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Burterfree, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, 3 Tauros, Lapras and Snorlax **Braixen and Steenee **Ash Ketchum, Tai Kamiya andd Yugi Muto * Magic Unit: ' **Genie **Aladdin (as Prince Ali), Jasmine and Abu (his elefant form) **Manny, Vampirina, Toodles, Quoodles, JoJo, Goliath the Lion, Stanley, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Bear, Treelo, Jake, Sofia, Dotie, Diego, Bill, Steve, Joe, Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, AJ, Molly, Gill, Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming, Blaze, Dora and Blue **Kim Possible, Jake Long, Phineas, Ferb, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Dipper, Mabel, Wander and Sylvia **Harvey, Lincoln Loud, Sanjay and Craig **Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Danny and Jenny **Steven Universe, Gumball, Mordecai, Finn, Adam, Jake, Lazlo, Mac, Bloo, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Deedee, Ed, Double D and Eddy *'Space Future Unit **Tom, Jerry, Peep, Two Martians and Grob **Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley **Shaggy Rogers, Crystal (his real/alien form), Scooby Doo and Amber (his real/alien form) **George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Angela Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Rosie, Astro and Orbitty **Rudy-2, Lucy-2, Teddy-2, Apollo Blue, Fergie Furbelow, Bertie Furbelow and Gertie Furbelow **Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Steve Smith, Hayley Smith, Klaus Heissler, Roger Smith and Jeff Fischer **Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Dr. John A. Zoidberg, Amy Wong and Hermes Conrad *'Beauty Unit' **Rapunzel and Maximus **The Ugly Duckling **Cinderella, Princess Aurora and Belle **Tinkerbell and two fair friend **Sunset Shirmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scotaloo **Princess Celestia and Princess Luna **Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy **Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Salior Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibimoon **Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis and Diana *'Mysterious Unit' **Alice and Caterpillar (his butterfly form) **Mad Hatter **Mad Hatter and March Hare **The King of Hearts **Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum **The Queen of Hearts **Zak, Chowser, Heimchlir, Will, Manny, Gyspsy, Syd, Slim, Francis, Rosie, Dim, Tuck and Roll **Flik, Princess Atta and Dot **Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Impmon, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo and Rhombulus **Renamon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon **Guilmon **Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai and Mako *'Dream Unit' **Rabbit **Yellow Woozles **Pinnochio and Jimmny Cricket **Tigger and Winnie the Pooh **Rex, Jessie and Little Green **Piglet and Eeyore **Mr. Potato Man and Slinky Mens **Woody and Buzz Lightyear *'The Tragedy is Gone Unit' **Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki **Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono **Trailmon (Worm) and Bambi **Faline, Ronno and Mr. Owl **Thumper, Mrs. Bunny, Flower and Mrs. Skunk **Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, Teruo and Koichi **Koji and Zoe **Takuya, J.P. and Tommy **Bokomon and Neemon **Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Bettlemon, Kumamon, Loweemon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Ranamon and Arbormon **Ali, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Guido **Littlefoot **Arlo and Spot **Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Guy, Ugga Crood, Thunk Crood, Gran, Belt and Sandy Crood **Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Betty Rubble, Barney Rubble, Hoppy and Dino *'Finale' **Mary Poppins and Bert **Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Minnie Mouse, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Petunia Pig, Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, Squeaks, Willie E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Chilly Willy and Andy Panda **Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (2013 Version) **Bosko, Foxy, Piggy, Oswald, Julius, Felix, Bendy, Cuphead, Mugman, Betty Boop, Bimbo, Popeye, Garfield and Odie **Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Woody Woodpecker **Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Goof (2013 Version) **Shenlong with Goku, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Agumon and Pikachu Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Parades Category:Pages by Mochlum